Light and Shadows
by DeathAngelRn
Summary: Set before, during & after RE5 with altered events*. With anger, jealousy, hatred, love, lust, hope, despair & everything in-between, is there any chance for good to be reborn? *nearly 100% canon except in motives, unseen events & post RE5
1. Chapter 1

Light and Shadows

A Resident Evil fan fiction by DeathAngelRn. All characters are property of Capcom and their respective creators.

----

Jill sat bolt upright, gasp caught in her throat. Her eyes were wide open as she tried to calm her staggering breath. It had been so damn real, the thunder, lightening… the bullets, Chris struggling. Then the collision with the monster of a man she'd last seen at the mansion in the Arklay mountains. The whipping wind, and shards of glass felt like a recent sensation and she fought down a shudder. A nightmare, just a nightmare. She started rubbing her cold arms but the feeling of her arms brushing her bare breasts caused her to stop. '_Am I… I'm naked?_' Feeling along her body she found that she was indeed naked from the waist up, and below all she had was a small strip of cloth barely maintaining her decency.

Her surroundings finally began to take shape as she came to realize she wasn't sitting on her bed, but on a cold, hard exam table surrounded by equipment indistinguishable in the scarce light. The feeling of dread that had been settling in her stomach was now so heavy it was placing her on the verge of panic. The nightmare replayed in her mind and it was all too clear. Her breath came out in a shaky pant. "It wasn't a dream…"

If she was alive then…. Jill moved to stand, feeling her way so she wouldn't stumble in the dark. Her heart pounding in the cavity of her chest told her what her mind refused to acknowledge. "Wesker…" Wesker was alive and, if her luck proved as bad as usual, he was not far. She needed to figure out exactly where she was. As soon as her feet hit the icy floor, the lights came on and a not-so-loud alarm sounded in the form of a robotic female voice:

"Warning: Activity levels on test subject TA04-06-3582 exceed set limits. Class A clearance required for override. Warning: Activity levels on test subject…"

Jill froze, the medical exam room she stood in was very bright, sterile and had several monitors surrounding the table she stood by. All the screens held the same images and information: The face of a blonde woman, her vitals and brain activity were flashing red, the name Jill Valentine and the number TA04-063582 as identification. Jill's hand moved unconsciously to her hair, pulling the strands forward so she could see them. The muted blonde color was more shocking even than the pallor of her hand.

So shocked was Jill, she failed to hear the only door in the room hiss open. The following footsteps she did catch and she whirled on her heels in time to see a young, dark haired man in a lab coat with the Tricell logo on it stroll in. The man looked up from his clipboard at the confused blonde and gasped.

"Who ar-" Jill didn't get a chance to finish because as the words left her lips the man ran out of the room in nothing short of a panic. "Wait!" She took a single step forward but the door sealed shut and she was left standing alone in the room with flashing screens. She shivered violently and was reminded of her state of undress. Her eyes quickly scanned the sparse room, landing again on the exam table that held a single, flat pillow. Utterly useless, but she grabbed it, clutching it to her chest in a show of modesty. After minutes of staring at the steel door the alarm finally quieted and the screens stopped flashing.

Jill stopped in front of one of the consoles. There were no keyboards, buttons or anything, so she placed a finger to the screen and was rewarded with a pop-up demanding a pass-code. She started entering a few different combinations in the on-screen keyboard until finally it cleared and she was flooded with a plethora of files. After she got through her file, she was certain any color she had left in her body had completely drained. They'd used her… her own DNA. '_But… For what?_' There was also another thing that concerned her. She was scheduled to start undergoing study with a chemical labeled only as P-30. "What could that possibly mean?" There was no further information on it. And her question was heard only by the empty room.

Feeling colder than ever before she returned to the exam table and sat down to wait. Someone would com eventually, and then maybe she could get some answers. '_I have to stay calm_.' She hugged the pillow as thought it alone could save her from the sense of impending doom.

----

Author Notes: I've been wanting to post this for a while now, and there are already a ton of other fics like it, but I have every intention of posting it in it's entirety!

Anyway, the ID I made for Jill (TA04-06-3582) actually does mean something:

TA04 = Tricell Africa laboratory 4

06 = the year 2006, when Jill "died" aka when she was taken

3582 = means that she is the 3,582nd person to be taken for experimentation by Tricell

Hope you all enjoyed so far, and sorry it was so short. Next chapter should be up in another day or two. (I have most of the fic written, just have to get it all typed, edited and posted!) Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Shadows

A Resident Evil fan fiction by DeathAngelRn. All characters are property of Capcom and their respective creators.

----

_Last Chapter:_

_Feeling colder than ever before she returned to the exam table and sat down to wait. Someone would come eventually, and then maybe she could get some answers. '_I have to stay calm_.' She hugged the pillow as though it alone could save her from the sense of impending doom._

----

Albert Wesker frowned as he continued to listen to the voice on the other end of his phone. He'd been interrupted while updating some of the latest files on the Uroboros project. Although the news he received was relatively positive. "I see."

"_I-I'm sorry sir, we didn't expect for it to be so soon. We thought at least another couple of days…"_

Thoroughly annoyed Wesker's response was final. "That'll be all. You are hereby dismissed from this assignment." He shut his phone off without waiting for a response, shades glinting in the light as he sighed. "I am surrounded by incompetence."

He picked up his phone again and spoke. "Excella Gionne." Two rings later:

"_Albert! How are you?"_

"Fine. I need you to contact Ricardo Irving for me. I trust you can arrange business with him while I attend to another matter."

"_Of course. Will you be needing assistance with this 'other matter'? I can always come by and…"_

"Thank you but that won't be necessary. Contact me when you have finished with Irving."

"_Very well, have it your way. Goodbye Albert."_

Wesker ended the call while heading down a corridor that would lead to the observation rooms in the experimental facility. Excella Gionne grated his nerves but still needing her he tolerated her presence. Soon enough he would be rid of her unless she proved to be worthy of the coming world. Of course, he highly doubted that.

----

Jill sat, eyes closed and bothering her lip which was rather blue from the cold. As a matter of fact it was freezing but she refused to move an inch, even when the hissing sound of the door alerted her to the fact that someone was finally coming in to check on her.

"Miss Valentine. How good to see you among the living." Wesker smirked seeing her instantly tense up.

Her blue eyes focused on him. Oh, she had a feeling he was alive alright, but that he would show up here and now? It was the last thing her mind would have conjured. If she'd felt vulnerable before… "Wesker." The name was nearly whispered, but her voice was steady.

He strode to the exam table nodding. "Very good. It seems your mind is still intact. Tell me," he stopped a mere foot in front of her. "…what is the last thing you recall?"

Jill blinked, "I… " She felt slow as her mind processed what was asked of her. Again, she didn't expect him to ask that. "Falling… through the window with you. And then… I…" She stopped and collected herself, refocusing on his shades. It made her nervous not to be able to see his eyes, but then again, seeing his eyes might be worse. "Why am I here anyway?"

He lifted a brow. "Ah, straight to the point. Impatient as always I see. Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough. Although, I suppose I should thank you." He pulled one of her arms away from her chest.

Jill panicked and tried to pull her arm back. "What do you mean? Let go!"

"Sit still. I will not refrain from crushing your wrist if you do not behave." To make his point he squeezed the delicate bones until she cried out in pain and quit resisting.

She glared up at him as he checked her pulse. When he dropped her wrist she yanked her arm back tightly to the pillow she still had in a death grip. He pulled her arm again, forcing her to step down from the table and stand directly in front of him. She didn't wish to be any closer to him, but her frozen body craved the warmth that seeped off of his so she didn't step back.

"Before your tantrum I was trying to thank you… Very soon you will understand. You have given life to my new world." He chuckled at her confused expression.

"I would _never_ d-" Her words died on her lips and she looked up at him. "…my DNA. What did you do?"

Now he full out laughed. "What did I do? I merely happened to stumble upon something of your own doing. You see Jill, that amazing body of yours managed to do the very thing I've been working towards. You have already evolved and in doing so you have granted me the key to force it on the rest of humanity."

"You're completely insane!" Jill exclaimed, voice cracking with the combination of fear, horror, and disbelief. What the hell was he talking about?

Mirth dying, he continued as though she had not shouted and stepped forward pressing her between the table and himself. "Your body has adapted the virus and I am anxious to see what it can do."

Sense of modesty forgotten she dropped the pillow in favor of pushing him away but he was faster. His arms wrapped around her at the waist effectively trapping her arms. She felt a different kind of shiver go through her as she was pressed fully against him. The warmth suddenly enveloping her was an immense relief from the temperature of the room but she wanted more than ever to shove him as far as possible. "Get off of me!" She cried, voice shrill in panic as she attempted to free herself

Instead he squeezed her painfully and leaned in towards her neck speaking softly, "You cannot hide from me Jill. You will assist me further still, your permission is not required."

As the words fluttered across her skin and into her mind she knew they were true. "Why?" Her own voice seemed miles away as it whispered back. This was so unreal, so terrifying it felt like her mind was disconnecting from her body in denial. She barely felt the tears gather in her eyes.

Wesker pulled away from her and stepped back. He looked over distraught visage and shrugged. "Why not? You've proved highly useful thus far."

"Someone will be sent to escort you to your quarters where you will be given food and clothing. And do behave yourself, escape is not a possibility."

He left the room and she still stood there stunned. The cold felt sharper, bitter. The only comfort she could muster was the hope that Chris was alive and well. If not, this hell would be in vain.

End Chapter

----

Ugh! Somehow, this ALL feels so OOC, but I don't care really. That's why it's FANfiction. Hehe. Hope you have enjoyed this latest installment. More to come as soon as I can (no promises though after last time)!

Let me know your thoughts and opinions. All reviews are welcomed and much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Light and Shadows

A Resident Evil fan fiction by DeathAngelRn. All characters are property of Capcom and their respective creators.

----

_Last Chapter:_

"_Someone will be sent to escort you to your quarters where you will be given food and clothing. And do behave yourself, escape is not a possibility." He left the room and she still stood there stunned. The cold felt sharper, bitter. The only comfort she could muster was the hope that Chris was alive and well. If not, this hell would be in vain._

----

As promised, two arms guards came in no more than five minutes after Wesker left her standing there. While waiting she'd reclaimed her pillow and she currently stood sizing up the guards. One held a stun rod and the other a semi-automatic rifle; both were well built therefore not so easy to over-power. Certainly she couldn't be that much a threat in her current state? The more she stared at them as they approached the more something seemed just… wrong. Their dark skin seemed ashen, and their eyes demonic and wild. The area around their mouths were covered in lesions.

'_What has he done to these people?' _Jill was absolutely certain these men were infected with _something_, but they didn't behave or look like any zombies she'd ever encountered before. They stopped before her and one of them handed her what, upon inspection, turned out to be a hospital gown. She slipped it on quickly and discreetly before following the man with the rifle out. The second man followed closely behind, stun rod waving threateningly close if she tried anything.

Left to her own devices, Jill's mind began to wander. '_How long was I out for?' _She figured it must have been quite a while. She _had_ fallen hundreds and hundreds of feet. Even if Wesker's body had managed to break her fall she certainly couldn't have come out unscathed.

They took so many passageways, elevators, halls and lefts and rights that by the time they finally stopped in front of a door with keycard access Jill was thoroughly confused. She was far more exhausted than she'd realized. '_Where the hell is this place? I might be his prisoner, but Wesker had better supply me with some kind of answers damn it!'_

The leading guard swiped a cardkey and the door slid open. He handed the key over to Jill and they made sure she stepped into the room and the door closed behind her, locking her in from the outside.

Alone again Jill was surprised she hadn't just been thrown into some prison cell. As a matter of fact, it was exactly what Wesker said; her own personal quarters. The space wasn't large by any means, but there was a double bed facing a small cabinet with drawers and a plain desk with a lamp and chair provided. On the desk was a tray with a small bowl of what appeared to be broth and an even smaller glass of water. Directly to her right was a door that lead to a cramped bathroom with all necessary amenities. The windowless, spartan room was far more than she ever expected and it made her more than a little apprehensive. As a matter of fact she hadn't seen any windows anywhere. "We must be underground…."

Deciding there was nothing else to do she stripped down, showered and dug through the two drawers available to find nothing but black, generic clothing. Even more surprising and disturbing was that everything fit her body exactly, undergarments included. Wesker had prepared for her awakening it seemed. She tried not to think too much on the details of that as she drank down the water in but a few gulps.

"Ugh…." Dropping the plastic cup Jill realized a bit too late that she should have taken cautious sips first. It felt as though she'd just swallowed a ton of rocks. Apparently her stomach hadn't been used recently and it was a struggle to fight back the reflex to cough the liquid back up.

Once the pain died down she laid on the bed, some of her blonde hair falling in her eyes. She shoved it away in irritation and disgust. There was a reason she'd avoided looking in the full-length mirror behind the bathroom door. _'What have _I _become? What am I _going_ to become?' _There was no limit to what Wesker meant when he said she'd _evolved_, that her body had adapted the _virus_. It wasn't cold now, but she shivered remembering his words. Albert Wesker being anxious to see her do anything surely wasn't healthy… _'for myself at least.'_

It was in this fretful state of mind that exhaustion finally took her.

_----_

Excella drummed perfectly polished fingers on her desk as she pretended to laugh at Ricardo Irving's attempts at schmoozing. Really, the man had no tact and she wasn't particularly interested in his personal life. All she wanted was to finish this deal so that she would not displease Albert.

Being who she was in Tricell, she was privy to all sorts of interesting information. One message she received was of particular interest. Word had it that Wesker's little pet was finally awake and Excella being the power-hungry opportunist she was, was itching to get more details on the situation. As it was, she was already peeved. Why hadn't she been informed of this directly? Excella assumed this 'pet' was Albert's 'other matter'. She didn't like how much time Albert Wesker devoted to the frozen lab rat who should have been disposed of weeks ago. Had they not harvested all the DNA and anti-bodies they needed these past three months?

"Why thank you. We do certainly appreciate your discretion. I can promise your compensation will be worthwhile." She used the most sultry voice she could muster being this upset.

Lucky for her, Irving got the message and ended the call with a flair. "It's a pleasure doing business doll!"

The moment she was liberated she stood and checked her appearance in the mirror. Hair up in it's usual style, not a hair out of place? Check. Make-up flawless? Check. All jewelry matched? Check. Slinky blue dress showing off her features? Check. No, Excella wouldn't call herself vain. She liked to think of it as being well prepared. And in this case, there was no way she was going to let some tom-boy of a woman show her up.

----

Finding where they placed Jill Valentine would have proved quite difficult were Excella anyone else, but in no time she was standing in her very room. The overtly embellished woman tsk'd at her surroundings. _'Why not a prison cell?'_ Certainly this Jill Valentine wouldn't need anything more.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied the woman curled around herself in sleep. Besides the fact that she'd made the Uroboros project feasible, Excella couldn't see anything particularly special in Jill. She frowned and left the room after entering an over-ride code into the lock system feeling reassured for now.

----

Wesker missed seeing Excella by mere moments when he turned on the visual monitor for Jill's personal quarters. There was monitoring equipment put in at his request so he, and only he, could personally keep a tab on his most prized test subject. A smirk spread across his lips seeing her uneasy sleep. "Rest well Jill. I guarantee tomorrow will be a tiresome day."

The P-30 would make her a very convenient tool if it took. There was always the possibility her body, as unique as it was, would find an immunity to it or simply metabolize and discard it.

Albert Wesker never had a doubt he would succeed where Spencer had failed, but knowing Jill had all but served him the opportunity on a silver platter somehow made it all the more…. Exciting. As much as he did have other obligations, toying with her would be far too delicious not to indulge.

End Chapter

----

Another terribly short chapter, but it's what I can give you! I need sleep; work and life don't care how much I'd love to spend all day on fan fiction!

A little character development for Excella here; more on Wesker next time.

As always: Hope you enjoyed! More to come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Light and Shadows

A Resident Evil fan fiction by DeathAngelRn. All characters are property of Capcom and their respective creators.

----

_Last Chapter: _

_Albert Wesker never had a doubt he would succeed where Spencer had failed, but knowing Jill had all but served him the opportunity on a silver platter somehow made it all the more…. Exciting. As much as he did have other obligations, toying with her would be far too delicious not to indulge. _

----

Jill woke some hours later with a satisfied sigh and feeling much better than she had in quite some time. A small smile graced her face for about as long as it took for her eyes to open. She wasn't home, she wasn't safe. Jill Valentine was under the care, if she dared use that word, of none other than Albert Wesker.

Staring almost blankly at her surroundings Jill realized the lamp had been left on, but she craved sunlight. Something to remind her that she really was alive. At least if she had a window she could get a grasp of the time. It was disorienting waking up to find herself in the hands of her enemy and so far removed from anything familiar. Being totally ignorant of her place in time and space only made her existence that much more agonizing. The file she'd read on herself was quite vague. She'd been in cryo-sleep, but for how long? _'Was it weeks? Months? Or perhaps even…. Years?' _

She fought back the sense of panic threatening to take hold of her again. _'Think of something else…. Think…' _Jill paced the room before trying to manipulate the lock system on her door to no avail. With a sigh she took to pacing the room. There simply was nothing to do and no way out. After hours, or maybe it was minutes, she quit pacing and laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling. No sound, no movement, nothing.

"This must be some form of torture…" she mused aloud. Honestly, the very worst part was not having a clue whether it was the third or fifteenth hour of the day. Oh, and not knowing if or when Wesker would return and just what he might have in store for her. Surely he'd kill her soon, so why all the trouble? Why'd he even _save_ her to begin with?

Mind too alert to return to sleep, she got back up and started stretching. Jill needed to do _something_, she couldn't just sit and wait for the outcome of her fate. All that nothingness was making her claustrophobic. It was amazing really; her body was truly in better condition than she could remember. _'It's whatever Wesker did to you…' _His words came back to mind: _"Your body has adapted the virus."_

After testing her limits with every stretch she could think of a frustrated growl escaped her. If she wanted she could easily apply for a job as a professional contortionist. _'He's turned me into some kind of freak! Why couldn't I just die?!' _There was no limit to the number of different viruses he could have tried on her, quite possibly things she'd never even imagined.

Ultra-flexible and blonde, it had to be just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. It was entirely ridiculous to think Wesker would have kept her alive if that was all he'd managed to accomplish with her. _'Unless…' _her mind associated these normally benign traits with women of unsavory professions and was horrified for even thinking it. _'He _clearly_ isn't a saint, but he wouldn't waste his time on something _that _shallow and perverse….' _At least she attempted to assuage her fears with that thought.

It was then that the door to her room opened bringing with it the first sound other than her own breathing and she was momentarily relieved until her eyes set on the object of her musing.

----

"_Albert…. Albert…." _The soft feminine voice drifted away and demonic red eyes opened to pitch black. Wesker got up and dressed with little ceremony as he contemplated the dream that'd been plaguing him. It was rare for the tyrant to dream, so the fact that this dream recurred nightly for the past few weeks was bothersome. Once he woke everything about the dream left him, except that voice calling to him and the bright unhindered sunlight.

"Ridiculous. There are more important matters at hand." He pulled on his sunglasses and set out. No one else was ever up at this hour except for the stationed guards. First order of business was to self-administer his serum which he accomplished in one of the empty labs on his was to pay his prisoner a visit.

Wesker kept his sleeves rolled up to the elbows and watched the skin ripple slightly as he flexed his forearm. Anyone else would have looked like some kind of junkie by now, but his skin was flawless without a trace of even the injection he'd just given himself moments ago. Of course, he'd survived far worse so, it was a given. _'As it should be.'_

He wondered briefly as he typed his access code into the panel of his destination, would his lovely new toy show any ability to regenerate even remotely as quickly? The door slid open and he stepped in calmly. Wesker was only mildly surprised to find Jill looking directly at him. "You're already awake. Good."

----

Jill merely blinked so Wesker continued towards her stopping three paces away. "I never knew you for the silent type. Then again, I wouldn't have guessed you'd be foolish to throw your life away for that idiot Redfield."

That set something off in her, because her eyes snapped to his as though she could see through the shades. "Chris is not an idiot, and I couldn't let him die. Not when Claire still needed him."

"Is that so?" Wesker asked circling her slowly. "Do you honestly think he would have done the same for you?" He stopped behind her, smirking.

Jill whirled around to face him. She threw caution and self-preservation to the wind. How dare he? She nearly shook with rage, "Of course! But I was more than happy to die having the chance to take you down with me!"

Wesker found himself wincing slightly at the sheer volume of her voice. His hand lashed out taking her by the neck and slamming her into the nearest wall. Jill choked being pressed to the wall by Wesker's weight. It felt the pressure from his chest would crush her ribs and his long fingers digging into her throat were making breathing nearly impossible. Her struggles were weakening at an exponential rate. The cool fingers of her hands may well have been caressing his vice-like grip for all the good they were doing.

"You would do well to refrain from screaming. I do not wish to harm you." His calm voice made his statement almost believable did one not know him and the underlying threat there.

Jill's vision was blurring and she was beginning to see dark spots. All her mind could process was the heat that consumed her anyplace he made contact with her. Wesker let her go suddenly and oxygen flooded her lungs as her body slumped to the ground.

Wesker readjusted his gloves as Jill collected herself and stood. Several interesting things presented themselves to him as he observed her from the corner of his eyes. Where there should have been red marks on her neck there were bruises, yellowing bruises. It appeared that her body was indeed cycling through the healing process at an astonishing rate.

Feeling his eyes on her, Jill reached a hand instinctively to her neck. It was scorching hot and she pulled her hand away quickly. She shot a questioning glare in his direction.

"Come. Your cooperation will expedite an explanation of your condition." Wesker was already leaving the room, leaving Jill little room for argument.

Biting her lip, she followed. What choice did she really have? Putting up a fight would get her nowhere and there were so many questions.

----

By the time Wesker had led her to another sterile looking exam room, Jill was quivering from the cold. Bare feet and metal flooring weren't helping her situation. She was seriously beginning to think she'd lost the ability to regulate her body temperature.

Wesker finally turned to face her, "Sit there."

Jill obediently sat on the exam table and watched apprehensively as he gathered all forms of monitoring equipment. He pushed a cart towards her that held a small device with a blank screen and several wired pads attached to it. "Remove your shirt."

Seeing her hesitation, he took the edges of the tank-top she wore and made to pull at it, but Jill pushed his hands away. "I can do it myself!" She pulled it over her head with an annoyed flare and shivered. "Why's it so damn cold in here?" Thankfully she still had a bra on this time.

"It isn't cold at all." The first pad to make contact with her skin caused her to jump. Wesker chuckled at her obvious displeasure for the entire situation as he covered her back and chest with the squares.

'_Yeah, maybe for you it isn't.' _Jill thought, jaw set stubbornly. She could feel the waves of heat practically rolling off of him with his proximity. It was like the man had his own personal sun. She opened her mouth to ask why he was so freakishly warm, but thought better of it. It would be an awkward question at best. Instead, she asked a more pertinent question. "How long?"

He raised a brow as he operated the machine that displayed various numbers, none of which she understood exactly. "How long?"

"How long was I in cryo?" Jill took to chewing her lip again. Sitting in Wesker's presence this long was not doing good by her nerves.

"Thirteen and a half weeks." He looked up at her and ignoring her look of horror, he continued. "All your vitals seem normal. Your core temperature is abnormally low at 35 Celsius." The bruises on her neck were completely gone.

As far as Wesker was concerned, nothing he hadn't already anticipated although her temperature was strange. Usually anyone virally altered showed an increase in body temperature, himself included. When they'd first taken her from cryo a lower body temp was to be expected but it should have been regularized by now. It wasn't serious though, so he proceeded to lead her to the next phase.

Jill was still took shocked at the mention of how long she was comatose to really worry about what the next phase was. That was until she was left standing in yet another room, except this one was empty. There was a balcony type area far out of reach closed off with some kind of safety glass. In a few moments Wesker was standing at said balcony. _'Let's see how you fair in basic one on one combat…'_

An alarm sounded and a door she hadn't noticed opened. Out stepped the same man from the previous day, still toting his stun rod. He look far worse for the wear, if that was possible. He let out an inhuman growl as he came at her.

End Chapter

----

Whoo… this was fun to write. No Jill has NOT yet been given the P-30. Wesker wants to see how his viral cocktail has altered Jill without the added affect of the super-soldier serum. No Jill/Wesker action yet you ask? Hm, that'll come, give it time….

Hop you all enjoyed! More this weekend! Please excuse any glaring errors. I've been awake for about 20 hours and typing this up has been my first real break all day.

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
